A cooking device is a device that cooks food using a heating source. A cooking device that has a hood function is referred to as an over-the-range (OTR) type cooking device. The OTR type cooking device may be installed at one side of a kitchen. More specifically, the OTR type cooking device is installed above another cooking device, e.g., a gas oven range.
Korean Patent No. 0624676 (registered on Sep. 9, 2006), which is a prior art document, describes a wall-mounted microwave oven. In the described wall-mounted microwave oven, an exhaust duct is provided at a lower portion of a main body, and a guide member is withdrawn from the main body, and is bent downward while being withdrawn by a plurality of guide pieces.